


All the Leaves Are Grey

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Other - Freeform, holiday fic, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s upcoming Halloween, and Peter keeps talking about a party for the office, but Neal just wants to spend Halloween alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Leaves Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar. This fic was written for fun not profit. This is for all those who love Halloween. Thank you for reading!

Neal just wanted to be left alone. 

But Peter apparently wasn’t obliging him in letting him be by himself, as he kept up a steady stream of conversation about the upcoming Halloween Party of the White Collar Office. 

“Everyone deserves a bit of fun,” Peter had said, and Neal had readily agreed with that. The team did deserve some fun when they weren’t busy finding killers or arresting thieves or chasing after one of their own. Neal knew that they were all looking forward to the party-not just for all the candy (he expected everyone to get at least ten pounds overweight) it was also for the conversation and laughter and overall feel good moments for the team. As those were few and far between these days, and it was no wonder that Peter wouldn’t shut up talking about it.

Neal resisted the urge to bang his head against the table as Peter then began talking about how El was helping out with the Halloween decorations for the office. While that was actually really nice of El to do-considering her long list of clients-Neal just wasn’t interested in attending a party. 

He only wished for a day alone, where he didn’t have to work with the FBI or talk to anyone. He could just spend time puttering around in his room and paint, listen to some music that Moz wanted him to try out, and generally have a good peaceful and quiet time alone. 

“Neal? You’re not listening to a single word I’m saying, are you?” Peter asked, and Neal looked up, feeling almost immediately guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” He began, and Peter chuckled. 

“No, it’s no problem. El’s already told me I’ve been talking to everyone to death about this party. Let me guess. You’re like Diana and don’t want to attend?” Peter questioned, and Neal blinked in surprise. Peter smiled wryly. “Neal, I’m an FBI agent. Just because you think you can fool me doesn’t mean it’ll always work. I’ve been waiting for you to say something, but I guess you didn’t want to or…”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Neal admitted, and Peter laughed. 

“You’re not hurting my feelings, Neal. You’re allowed to skip out on social events if you want to.” Peter said, chuckling. “Probably going to stay home, huh?”

“Painting-nothing forged, just some of my own work-drinking wine-if Moz hasn’t gotten to it first-and listening to music. I might watch something on Netflix. Hey-after your party, if it’s not too late…how about you, me, Diana, Moz, Clinton, El, and June all get together and watch a late night movie? We’ve never spent time like that alone together? I mean when we’re not working on a case or anything,” He added. 

Peter blinked. 

“Yeah.” He said slowly. “Yeah, that actually sounds like a really good plan…I’ll tell the others,”

“I’ve got Moz and June. And we’ll set up some snacks and stuff,” Neal offered, and Peter grinned. 

“If it’s like I think it’s going to turn out, then I think I’ll like our tiny little party a lot more than the office party.” Peter proclaimed, shocking Neal speechless. Then Neal grinned, and quietly agreed as he left Peter’s side to head to his apartment and start preparing for the big event. 

He also had his art to look forward to, he thought with a smile, as he pictured a canvas where all the leaves were grey.  
==

End


End file.
